


Everything Is Changing

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Baby Dean Winchester, Baby Sam, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Case Fic, Cat Dean Winchester, Cat Sam, Dean in Heat, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dogs, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Female Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gay Sex, It's For a Case, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Castiel, Puppy Dean, Puppy Sam, Rimming, Sam Is So Done, Shower Sex, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Trickster Gabriel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Sam finds a case, where people have strangely disappeared.The Winchester brothers and an Angel of the Lord have to find out what's going on, as well as appearing in different forms.(They are not all the same at once, or I'll end up having three babies, puppies, kittens on their own).Please take a chance on this fic.





	1. The Case/Intro

Sam, Castiel and Dean are on the road once again. Having a call from Bobby telling them where to go and what was happening. It was a place Dean hoped he would never see again.  
Castiel had no idea why, the brothers went silent after the name of the place they would be driving to. "Dean just do it, you've done it before." Sam reassured his brother, as well as telling him it was probably just another easy spirit.

"Cas, you know you don't have to tag along, you may go." Dean turned his attention to the Angel that hadn't spoken a word during the whole conversation between him and his brother. "No, I would like to come, I like seeing you and Sam work, I like seeing you in action too, Dean." Sam coughed after Castiel had finished speaking, earning him a glare from the eldest Winchester.

They all stayed quiet, until they reached a motel. Castiel got his own room as Dean found it creepy if Castiel was in the room with them. Telling each other goodnight, as Castiel took to his own room just to sit on the bed, Angels didn't need sleep but Castiel wanted to try it out. Laying down no the bed closing his eyes, he shifted feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe if he took his coat off it would be better?

Stripping off his coat and suit jacket, as well as toeing off his shoes at the end of the bed, before heading back onto the bed. Castiel soon found the comfort he was hoping for as he closed his eyes, but listening out to anything unusual.

Dean and Sam in their room were not getting along, Dean arguing about how he never wanted to do another Case in this town/state/place again. Sam on the other hand kept telling Dean to suck it up and get over it. Which ended up with Dean slamming their motel room door. Dean breathed out heavily as he walked towards the direction Baby, but he turned towards the way that Castiel's room was in. Stopping as he reached the door, Dean hesitated at first, but once his fist connected with the door, the feeling left him.

Sam smirked, he knew exactly where Dean ended up.

The door swung open as Castiel stood before Dean, in less clothing Dean was expecting. "Whoa, Cas whats with the missing layers man?" Cas looked down at himself and shrugged. "I wanted to try sleeping, and this was the only way to get slightly more comfortable, but why are you here Dean?"

"Just needed someone other then my brother, also I don't think you'll ever be comfortable in those clothes, you need a new outfit," Dean was sat on the edge of the bed as Castiel had sat near the headboard. "It's because your mother died, that's why you don't want to be here?" Castiel turned his head so he looked at the back of Deans head who had shifted. "Yeah, that's why Cas. Sam just doesn't get it, you probably don't but,"

Dean huffed out a breath has he stared at a stain on the dirty motel carpet that he will never get used to. "I understand, but don't expect me to understand all the time, Dean. I'm here whenever you need me, I also know that you really want to stop having this conversation, so I'll stop but you need your four hours, and I would like to try sleeping so do you think we could go to sleep?"

"Sure Cas, and thanks." Dean stood moving to the other bed, taking off his shoes and jackets. Before he head under the covers of the bed. Cas smiled when he heard the small sigh from Dean. "G'night Cas,"

"Goodnight Dean."

 

************

 

Both Cas and Dean were woken up by the sound of a knock on the door, then Sams voice. "Come on you guys, I've got a lead!" Dean grunted as he rolled over seeing the Angel that had woken up in the bed next to him. "Well morning Angel, how was sleeping?" Dean knew his voice was deeper when he woke up but he'd never heard Cas' voice in the morning. "Good morning Dean, sleeping is quite relaxing."

Dean mouth went dry as he sat up, he didn't think that Cas' voice could go any deeper. as well as noticing that the Angel had taken off his pants and white shirt, leaving the Angel just in white boxers, leaving Dean to see that the Angel will now experience what morning wood was. "Dean? You do know that you're experiencing 'morning wood' too, right now?" Dean looked down at himself noticing that Cas was right.

"Oh..." Dean yawned out, as he ran to the bathroom, picking up his clothes on the floor. Dean heard shuffling on the other side of the door, leaving Dean willing that his erection would go away. Once it was settled down Dean, exiting the bathroom with the clothes from last night on. Sam was talking to Cas about the missing victims while Dean stood in the room, looking at the back of Castiels head.

Sam soon informed Dean, the same information. All the people who had gone missing were both genders but they all seemed around the same age. "Could we get food Sam? I'm starving!" Dean said, stopping Sam mid sentence but he soon carried on once they all were seated inside a close diner. Dean ordered himself coffee, while Sam didn't order anything neither did Cas.

"So we just gotta find out whatever is taking these people, then we can leave." Dean interrupted Sam again. "Yes, Dean but how we gong to find that out, all these people don't even live near each other, there all scattered aro- Dean?!" Sams voice went from casual to panic, in two seconds. Castiel luckily got the three of them back to the motel. "Dean? Cas whats happening?" Sam looked over from his passed out brother to see a passed out Angel.

"Oh great..." Sam sat on the floor looking at his unconscious brother and his brothers Angel.


	2. Puppy Dean, Kitten Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up on the floor next to a small furry thing.  
> Castiel wakes up on the floor next to a rather large furry thing.  
> As well as a giant Sam looking down at them.

Sam was shocked at what was happening right in front of his face. There was a small ball of light brown fur, where his brother once laid, Sam saw the transformation of Dean change completely change from a man to puppy. But next to Dean was a smaller ball of black and white fur, where the Angel once laid. Sams eyes were fixed on the small creatures that were once his brother and Angel.

Dean blinked his eyes, he felt different lifting his head, blinking his eyes as he looked around the room seeing his brother standing by him. But he was bigger, Dean shifted but the small squeak from beside him, made him glace over his shoulder. Laying where Cas was laid a kitten. Finally Dean took a look at himself seeing paws instead of his hands. Dean instantly freaked out jumping up, unsteady on his four legs that were spread like a baby deer trying to stand for the first time.

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, he spotted the difference straight away, looking at his paws instead of hands, squeaking as he turned seeing a giant Sam looking over him. As well as Dean that had just freaked out, and was now trying to figure out how to use his legs. Cas took his movement much slower, making sure he was steady before he walked towards the much larger Sam.

***

"Well, you two stay! I'll.. uh.. I'll go out and buy things for the both of you, since Dean you're a puppy and Cas is a kitten." Sam spoke to the two animals that were looking at him, once they all calmed down from the sudden changes, which caused Dean to start barking repeatedly for a solid ten minutes. Earning a growl from Dean who glared but soon went back at staring at his paws, as Sam disappeared out the door with a sigh.

Dean was still figuring out how to get his paws under his control, Cas seemed to figure it out easy, so why can't he? Dean could tell Cas was watching his every move from the table he was currently sat on. But Dean blamed that his tail was putting him off every time he walked. Starting off another barking fit at the closed door as Dean heard a little rattle of the door knob.

Castiel just sat back and watched Dean barking at the wooden motel door, again. Cas had black fur all over apart from the underside of his tummy was all white as well as all his four paws looked like he had white socks on. Castiel let out a rather loud meow at the blond, light brown puppy that was constantly barking at the door. Dean somehow figured out how to place his paws on the table looking directly at Cas. Castiel was taken back that Dean had surprisingly greener eyes as a puppy.

Castiel gave Deans puppy nose a kitten lick, but that only caused Dean to pick Castiel up in his mouth, earning a squeak from the kitten. "Dean! Drop Cas!" Sams voice made them both freeze, as Dean dropped Castiel on the dirty carpet.

Dean padded towards Sam and the bag he currently held. Deans eyes widened seeing his brother had brought pet things. A black collar, with a tag with Deans name on, for Dean, which ended up with Sam chasing Dean around the room for twenty minutes. Cas on the other hand stayed surprisingly still as Sam put the small blue collar, which had a little bell, around Castiels neck. Dean kept scratching at the collar around his neck.

Sam kept walking in and out of the room bringing other supplies for them. Cas had a nice bowl with a little blue fish. Dean had a boring sliver bowl. Sam dumped the bag of puppy food by the table, while placing the kitten food on the table. "Okay, looks like I've got more research to do," Sam spoke out just as Dean whined at the door, giving Sam a look.

"Fine, I'll let you go out and pee!" Sam picked the lead that was on the table, attaching it through the ring on Dean collar. Opening the door Dean shot out with Sam, taking Sam to a little patch of grass, Dean didn't go until Sam turned the other way. No way was Dean peeing in front of his brother even if he was a puppy!

Walking back to the room, Dean kept getting distracted by every little thing they walked past, Sam just thought that it was the puppy side showing through. Sam needed to figure out breed his brother was. Cas was just a kitten he didn't need to know what cat Cas was.

"Right, I'll do so research you two do what puppies and kittens do, Okay? And leave Cas alone Dean!"

Sam groaned as Dean went straight for Castiel.


	3. More Puppy Dean and Kitten/Puppy Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel figured out the trick. 
> 
> Dean hasn't. 
> 
> Sam is figuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've been trying to figure out a damn dog breed for Dean and I had no clue!
> 
> Castiel is Border Collie Pup. Dean is a Brown German Shepherd Pup.
> 
> Castiel is a kitten with Black and White fur with blue eyes! (If You Forgot!!)

Sam was sitting at the table while he would hear the occasional sniff or whine from his brother who he figured out was a German Shepherd. Sam couldn't believe that this was happening. Castiel just stayed sat on the table high up, Sam figured out that Cas enjoyed being higher up, mostly so Sam could see him.

"Dean, you need food yet?" Dean lifted his fluffy brown head as he stared at Sam, plodding over to his food bowl once it was filled. Clearly Dean didn't mind eating the food.

_I hate this_ Dean human thoughts ran through his head, Cas had jumped off the table skipping towards the bed nearest the wall, Dean was amazed how graceful Cas hopped onto the bed. Dean mostly guessed it was because he was smaller then Dean who was clumsy with himself.

Castiel curled himself into a little ball, well until he felt a big dip in the bed, which meant Dean had now joined him. But lucky for Castiel, Dean stayed at the end of the bed while Cas stayed near the pillows. "You guys tired?" Sam was stood off to the side watching them both.

Getting a bark from Dean, and a meow from Cas, they both fall asleep quite easy. "How am I going to work out this Case now?" Sam mumbled to himself as he got ready for bed himself.

************

Dean woke up with movement by his tummy, blinking his eyes open seeing that he still hadn't changed at all, but noticing the little black fur cuddled into his left side. Using his nose he nudged the little black kitten only to be swatted away by a little white paw. Dean kept nudging Cas who eventually woke up glaring at Dean with icy blue eyes.

Barking happily to himself as Cas hopped the bed gracefully. Dean not so much, landing with a thud as his paws hit the floor as well as he body. Sam was still sound asleep, well he was until Dean decided to give his brother a nice waking up.

Jumping on the bed Sam was sleeping, licking around his ear until Sam woke up with a startled groan. "Dean, no, stop it!" Dean wagged his tail as his brother pushed him away lightly, Dean didn't stop licking Sam, until Sam ran into the bathroom.

Cas was cleaning himself on the floor with his leg stuck up in the air. Dean sat near him watching the tiny kitten, who stopped cleaning to sit in between Deans giant paws. _How was Sam going to do this case?_ Dean thought to himself just as Sam exits the bathroom. "Come on you, Cas I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here." Dean wasn't happy about what Sam said.

"Dean, he's a kitten! I don't think the person I'm interviewing wants me to show up with a kitten!" Dean whimpered at the harshness to Sams voice.

**

Sam was stood outside with Deans leash in one hand and a kitten in his shirt, the top two buttons were undone so Castiel was carried that way, with his white paws hanging out the shirt. Sam felt ridiculous, but the woman who answered the door first gave Sam an odd look, since he did have a kitten tucked into his shirt. "May I help you?"

"Ah, uh, yes! I'm here to ask questions about your missing daughter?" Sam struggled getting his badge from his pocket, but he managed. "Oh! Yes come on in!" Sam was let in by the woman who showed him to the kitchen where he could take Cas from his shirt. "May I ask why you have brought a kitten? I understand the puppy but why a kitten?" The woman asked politely to Sam.

"Oh, Dean here didn't wanna leave him behind so, he ended up coming with." Sam said simply. "Ah, well he's adorable, the kitten that is." Dean made a little noise at the remark. "You're more handsome then adorable, pup." Sam didn't miss the way Deans tail wagged at her. "Right, your daughter, when did she go missing? Was it unusual?" Sam quickly went back on track with the reason why he was there.

"She went missing two weeks ago, and nothing unusual happened, she went to stay at a friends house." Sam nodded at every piece of information he was given from the woman. Who Cas comforted every time she got upset. Dean just laid on the floor looking out the window.

After the woman's house Sam went to talked to three more women but the last people were three teenage girls.

Knocking lightly on the door Sam stood, Cas was now being carried on Deans back, meowing and purring as Dean walked. Sam was surprised Dean let him place tiny Cas on his back. The door finally opened with a girl, with blonde hair, letting out a squeal cause all three to jump. "Oh my God! Kitten!" The blonde girl instantly grabbed Cas who looked like he was done, with the whole thing.

Dean just looked shocked at the way the blonde girl grabbed Cas like that. "Oh come on in, you want to ask questions about out missing friend?" Sam nodded stepping through the door but the blonde stopped him from bringing Dean inside "my friend is kinda scared of dogs, so you don't mind if he stays outside?" The girl looked at Sam then to Dean, still holding Cas.

"Oh, he wont hurt anyone, he'll just sit there." Sam gave the blonde his own puppy eyes, it worked. Dean was allowed in, shaking his coat as he stepped in. Walking through the house where two other girls sat on a couch.

One instantly stood when she saw Dean. "Why you let a dog in?!" Dean stayed by the door while Sam and the blonde girl walked towards them. "He's friendly, I swear," Sam reassured the girls who relaxed when she knew Dean wouldn't be coming any closer.

Dean whined through the whole damn thing, but one girl kept him company half way through. Cas even came to him again licking him on his nose from time to time. "Alright, time to go, huh, Dean looks like you've got a new friend." Sam softly spoke to Dean who had his head in the blonde girls lap. "Well, I hope you find her, and if you need anyone to look after your pets while you're looking then, I'll gladly help!"

Sam thanked the three girls, as he headed towards the impala, Dean hopping into the front seat with Cas tucked under him. "Cas, is really good at being a kitten. Hell, you would of thought he was an actual kitten," Sam spoke to the animals who he knew couldn't talk back.

Castiel already knew the trick to this, act like the animal, person, role you're meant to be. Cas felt himself changing, not like the other time when he pasted out, this time he felt everything change. Sam even braked quickly, as Cas changed.

"Cas?!" There was clear panic in Sams voice as Cas' head dropped to the seat. Dean just sniffed the other puppy under him. "Cas?" Dean barked, as Castiels eyes shot open.

"Hello, Dean." Cas barked back to Dean. "You can talk to me now?"

"I can understand you now. Yes." Cas wagged his tail as both puppies turned their heads seeing a wide eyed Sam.


	4. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to behave like a dog, but he still doesn't change. (He's not the dominant one.)  
> Castiel has the same problem.  
> Sam however needs some more help, from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dean Talking**   
>  _Cas Talking_

Castiel and Dean were currently sitting on the floor of their motel room, looking at a very stressed out Sam, who was now pacing the room. "So you guys just have to act like the thing you are? Then you change into whatever next?" Sam said to the two pups in the room. With one tilting his head, and the other nodding his head. "Great, then just act like a puppy then we can get on the next stage!"

Castiel squinted his eyes at Sam. "oh wait, does this take time? Like two days or longer? Bark once for two days, bark twice for longer," Sam got both dogs to bark twice. " _Great.._ " Sam mumbled to himself, he had stopped his pacing, so now he was sat at the table thinking. While Dean and Cas end up play fighting on the floor.

" _Dean, stop it!_ " Cas growled as Dean pinned him underneath him. _"huh, so you think you're the dominant one?"_ Cas caught Dean off guard, so now Dean was pinned by Cas, who was half hovering over him. " **Alright, stop but that doesn't make you the dominant one!** " Dean growled kicking Castiel away from him.

"Would you two stop trying to dominate the other, seriously! Also Dean you're not even a male dog," Deans ears pricked up, Cas even lifted his leg up, earning a growl. " _Ya you're a female_ " Cas sat back down, once removing his head from behind Dean. " **Why am I a female!** "

"Because bucko you an Cassie are mates, well soul mates in your case," everyone turned their heads to the sound of the voice, seeing Gabriel. "You did this?! Turn them back now!" Sam rose from his seat, standing in front of Gabriel. "No can do, Sammy! I've got more planed for all three of ya, so hang tight boys, I'll let you know when its over." With that said Gabriel left with a wink.

" **I'm gonna kill him,** " Dean snarled showing his teeth, Cas licked Deans nose surprising him. And once again Castiel was underneath Dean, for the second time.

Sam just watched his brother and Castiel smiling as he did. Until he saw Castiel trying to mount Dean. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop that!" Sam chased Castiel away from Deans backside. Dean just sat there, **_Maybe Cas is more dominant then me._** Dean watched as Cas jumped on the bed, falling asleep near the pillows.

Sam fell asleep on the other bed, Dean considered joined Sam at the bottom but Dean jumped on the right one, nudging Cas who lifted his head, to let Dean cuddle up close. _"Goodnight, Dean."_

**"G'night, Cas."**

 

************

 

Dean woke up with a wet tongue licking his nose, lifting his head he saw Cas standing over him. **"Cas, N-"** Dean was cut off hearing the door open and close. Castiel instantly growled at the man in at the door, stepping over Dean protectively. "Sam, why are there two dogs in the room?" The gruff voice came from the left. 

"Well that's Dean, and that's Castiel. They're dogs, Gabriel did this." Sam spoke as Dean jumped off the bed seeing the familiar face of Bobby. "Oh great, he's a bitch. Castiel and him had sex yet? Or they still running around chasing their tails?" Dean growled at both Sam and Bobby.

_"Dean why do you smell so sweet?"_ Castiel sniffed around the back of Dean, **"What do female dogs do Cas?"** Dean said to the angel who stopped sniffing Deans ass. _"Heat!"_

Castiel's eyes widen, Dean seeing the wolf behind Cas' eyes, making a whine come out from him. "Oh God, no, hey lets go out and have breakfast Bobby!" Sam picked up the keys to the Impala leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the room.

**"Do it Cas, _Please,_ "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what ya wanna see Dean and Cas turn into? I've got Puppy, Baby, Kitten and that's it, but if you got anymore I'll pop it in as an idea!
> 
> Also please comment, I feeling really down and I don't know if people like this or should I stop?
> 
> There's also gonna be sex in the next chapter if you wanna skip it, just the first part. (For people who don't want to read, or people who feel uncomfortable with it.)


	5. A Baby Dean, a Female Cas and a Toddler Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean changes after Cas enjoys himself.  
> Cas changes after Dean.  
> Sam gets a shock too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean: 6 months old  
> Sam: 3 year old
> 
> *You may skip the badly written smut thing.*

Dean barely heard the motel door slam shut as Cas mounted his back, the feeling of a hard cock poking around trying to aim for his hole. Cas soon found it by slamming into Dean making him yelp. Cas fucked Dean exactly like a male dog would fuck a bitch, but Dean didn't know that Cas' cock would swell up locking them together.

**"Cas! What the hell is that!?"** Dean growled trying to get Cas out from him.

_"I believe it's called a knot, it's locks the male dog with the female."_ Cas said simply as he stayed on Dean. **"Well get it out!"** Dean barked at Cas losing his temper with the former angel.

_"I'm sorry Dean, but we seem to be stuck until it goes down."_ Cas whimpered out as Dean constantly tried to move, until the motel door opened again, with Sam and Bobby staring at them. "Well seems we're waiting a lil while." Bobby said while taking a seat at the table who was join by Sam.

A few more minutes past, Dean and Castiel finally spilt apart with Dean running after Cas around the room for ten minutes.

But a flash of blue light shone out from Castiel, as a flash of green light shone from Dean and a flash of red light came from Sam.

"Boys!?"

*****

Hours later Dean woke up on the floor feeling human but smaller.

Hours later Sam woke up on the floor feeling smaller.

Hours later Castiel woke up on the floor feeling different for the third time.

"Sam? Dean?" Castiel sat up seeing a small Sam and Dean. "Cas! You're female?" Castiel looked up seeing Bobby wrapping Cas up with a jacket. "Oh, so it seems. Sam is a toddler and Dean is a baby?" Cas looked at the once grown men that were looking right at him, confused.

_Cas is a chick!! A Hot chick!?_ Dean looked up at the now female Cas waving his small arms, he wasn't very happy that he was a six month baby, but he got the attention of Castiel who was naked under one of _his_ jackets. "I think Dean wants to be picked up." Dean heard Bobbys voice, but he wanted Cas to hold him.

Dean ended up crying in Bobbys arms, but once Castiel held Dean he'd shut up. "Well looks like I'll be looking after Dean? You with Sam?" Castiel was speaking to Bobby while Dean couldn't stop looking at Cas, and playing with his/her now long hair.

"Seems to be best, I'll get you some female clothes and baby, toddler clothes just keep an eye on them both!" Bobby yelled from the door, that slammed shut leaving Cas with a very small Sam and an even smaller Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? I haven't forgotten this I'm just finding everything so tiring at the moment!  
> So my bad. :(


	6. A Baby, a toddler and one female angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel attempts looking after the boys with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas uses his grace to help him feed Dean.

Bobby walked through the door with a bag of clothes, some for Castiel, some for Sam and some for Dean.

Dean was mostly pulling at his jacket on Castiels body but he stopped when he was put down and Castiel disappeared into the bathroom, and it ended up with Dean in tears.

"Why is he crying?" Castiel whispered across the room once he returned from the bathroom in a shirt and some shorts, a plaid shirt was thrown on top Cas 'borrowing' it from Dean. "I think he likes you being near him, try it. Walk up to him and see if he shuts up, then walk a few steps away from him." Bobby said from the table trying to help Sam get his arms in his shirt.

Dean instantly stopped his wailing when he saw Cas' face, but he ended up walking away Dean whined throwing his arms and legs in the air, he never likes being teased especially when he's hungry. "Alright, where are his clothes?" Bobby threw Cas a bag, Castiel just picked the first things he saw, which Dean squealed at.

Dean being embarrassed the entire time, as Castiel had to put a diaper on him, the little bodysuit he was placed in, Dean didn't quite know what it was. Then the thing Dean wouldn't seen dead a black shirt over the shirt was a hoodie it had small ears the front a a little tiger. Dean pouted as the shoes were placed on his feet. "There we go." Cas smiled which made Dean smile and wave his tiny arms around uncontrollably.

"Awe, wittle Dean, now how are we going to figure this case out?"

***

Bobby, Sam, Cas and Dean were all sat in a diner Cas bouncing Dean in his lap as Dean was trying to throw everything off the table as he was bored, Sam sat next to Bobby trying to eat whatever it was in front of him. "Dean stop it!" Cas grabbed Deans hand that was holding a spoon waving it around. "He might be hungry Cas." Bobby advised Cas who looked blankly at Bobby. "How do I feed him?" Castiel looked from Bobby to Dean who was waiting on Cas to feed him. "There was some of that weird baby food in that bag I gave you."

"I forgot the bag, so how do I feed him?" Castiel was looking directly across the table, until he felt a small hand on his chest. "You're female Cas just breastfeed him, if you're ok with that?"

"Now?" Cas hissed. Dean kicked his legs up, then tears ended up pouring out from his eyes. Castiel sighed carrying Dean, as he was heading for the restroom. Cas placed Dean so he was propped up as he adjusted himself while using his grace so his now female body could produce the right thing to feed Dean.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Deans head was spinning was Cas actually going to feed him, Dean soon got his answer as he was lifted raised up so he could put his mouth around Cas' nipple. Startling himself as something strange hit his tongue, where as Cas just stood watching Dean feed from him.

Dean whined when Cas stopped him from having anymore and covered up, but he was also glad it was over. "Now time to do this case, okay?" Cas gently carried Dean out to join Sam and Bobby.

Sam was staying quiet, where Dean would constantly try to get someones attention.

"Dean! Stop wriggling so much!" Cas grabbed Deans legs holding them up so he could wipe the mess Dean had made in his diaper. "Wanna try to get Dean to have a nap?" Sam asked from the table, Bobby was sat watching Cas handle Dean. "Might be worth a shot, so we can actually get work done." Bobby added. Cas obviously agreed to that.

Dean was being one stubborn little baby, they had tried three different things to get him to sleep, none of them were working until Cas just sat quietly on the bed rocking him, and whispering to him. _Don't fall asleep!_ Dean was fighting every urge in his body that wanted him to close his eyes.

"It's okay, Dean, I'm watching over you." Castiel whispered as Dean stared up at the blue eyes that were looking down. Dean lost the fight for staying awake as soon as his eyes closed he was out. Castiel still held him, smiling at the small body in his arms, he liked keeping Dean in his arms because Cas knew he was safe, but he knew after this baby stage Dean will go back to being well, Dean.

"Cas, would you like me to hold Dean now?" Bobby asked walking over to the bed, Cas just shook his head, looking down at the small human being in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it while it last. :)


	7. More Female Cas, Little Sam and a Teen Female Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This human (me) has had barely any sleep, please be gentle with them. _please?_
> 
> ALSO, Half this stuff is probably wrong but I'm just letting my mind take me wherever.

Castiel was once again left alone with both Dean and Sam. Sam was just sat watching the crappy tv in the room, where Dean was once again being a pain in the ass.

"Dean would you just stay still!" Castiel brushed his long hair out his face with a sigh, putting his hands on his hips glaring at the little child that was Dean giggling at him. "We can still work the case, Cas!" Sam piped up from the table, once Castiel changed his brother's smelly diaper again.

"Alright, where were we?" Castiel perched Dean on his hip while looking over the information Sam had gotten the first day he and Dean changed.

 

****

Castiel found himself back at the home they met the three girls, tucking his hair behind his ear knocking politely on the door with Dean in his arms. "You better behave, Dean," Castiel muttered as the door opened with one of the girls. Dani was the one to open the door to greet them.

"Hello. Your partner showed up earlier this week, asking about our friend?" Castiel silently hums, motioning if he was allowed inside to which he was granted access to. "Yes, I just need more information about your friend if you don't mind," Castiel adjusted Dean in his arms as he squirmed.

"Well, I'll just tell you another one of my friends went missing. She was with her girlfriend in the park last night," Castiel glanced at Dean who smacked him in the face, "is her girlfriend okay?" Castiel questioned, his arms were getting tired from holding Dean.

"She's... Dead, she died. Can I hold him, he's adorable by the way." Dani offered with a smile, Castiel happily handed him over sighing as the small bundle of Hell was taken from him, "thank you, and do you know how she died, or where your friend might've gone?" Castiel asked Dani who was bouncing Dean on her hip, with him giggling.

"No... and nobody has told me anything else, I'm a little scared to be on my own tonight... Might need some hero to save me" she joked winking at Castiel, who was confused turning his attention to Dean, who made an odd sound and waved his arms pathetically towards Cas. "Well... I'll make sure you get to know what's going on and call this number... if you need to."

Castiel was handed Dean back placing him on his hip carrying him back to the motel.

"Well, what do you think it is? Dean?" Castiel managed to get through the door as he put Dean on the floor after he shook in his arms.

 

Dean groaned rubbing his head looking up towards Cas, he still felt small but not childlike "am I back to - What the fuck is wrong with my voice!?" Dean stood looking down at himself, throwing his hand in the air placing them on his hips glaring at Cas. "Why am I a girl!?"

"Why you ask us?" Sam crossed his arms in front of his small body, looking at Cas who shrugged.

"Ugh, this won't be fun!" Dean stomped his foot on the floor, only realising he was naked with a very high pitched squeal covering himself.

"If I can deal with being female, and feeding you.. then you can deal with being a teenage girl." Castiel put one of his hands on his hips, staring at Dean who was actually pretty attractive. Dean clearly noticed the looks he was getting from Cas feeling good about being looked at like that.

"Cas, the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." Dean winked biting his lip, with Castiel looking down with a blush.

"Gross, get some clothes on Dean!" Sam whined covering his eyes shielding them from his brother's nakedness. "Grow up Sammy," Dean groaned looking for clothes to throw on, finding one of his own shirts that covered all of him, as it went past his butt, smiling he took a seat on the bed as Cas told Bobby - who was still out helping them work the case - what was going on and notifying him of Deans new change.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Feedback. They help like a lot!


End file.
